Peace after parties
by Katsu Kitsune
Summary: Hermione spies a lonely looking girl and tries to help, showing her that sometimes friendship can lead to the unexpected. One shot, girlgirl, no flames as I know it's rubbish, it was just something I was asked to write.


Disclaimer: they (if I can type this) aren't mine. JKR owns 'em. This is a one-shot - if people enjoy it I am sure I can write more but...for the moment, this is all that there is.

I did my best to saunter into the great hall, I really did, but genetics being what they are, I tripped over the hem of my ballgown and fell flat on my face. Thank god I didn't have a glass of wine in my hand - not that I couldn't have just used a spell to get rid of the stain - it just would have been even more embarrassing. More embarrassing than this? I thought to myself. I picked myself up and sighed, creeping to the drinks and selecting a small glass of champagne to hide behind.

A voice called me from close by. "Hermione, oi! 'Mion." Ah that'd be Ron, then. I walked (carefully) over to where he stood, looking reasonably good in a new set of robes in a rusty colour with small golden lions sewn at the hem and cuff.

Deciding to be formal, I curtsied to my friend, who clearly had made inroads to the drinks because he started giggling. Not what my self-esteem needed... I rolled my eyes at him, making sure he realised he was in my bad-books for at least five seconds. I turned slightly, leaning my elbows on the high table behind me and surveyed the occupants of the room - everyone looked so happy, so vibrant...except for one. My brow furrowed as I wondered what it must have cost her to be here, and I decided to see if I could cheer her up a little.

I turned back to Ron and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to mingle for a few minutes, why don't you see if you can find Harry?" I suggested. Ron smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'm going, I'm going..." I grinned at my friend and thanked whatever deity might be listening that Ron wasn't being curious (for once).

I took a deep breath and blew it out and reminded myself that there was no reason to be scared of talking to someone. I pasted a smile on my face and wandered over to help a lonely looking girl.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked of the dark-haired beauty who had propped herself on the edge of a rather uncomfortable looking chair. She shook her head. "Please, sit down Hermione, I could do with the company." I nodded gently and sat in the chair next to hers, settling the ridiculous amount of skirts I had around me - one part of the skirt appeared to have been jinxed and just wouldn't lie flat - no matter what I did. "Argh!" I exclaimed, making my friend laugh happily as she too tried to tuck the offending item in.  
"Hermione, the dress is beautiful but...couldn't you have spelled it so that it wouldn't do that?" I blushed brightly and hid my mouth behind my hand. "Do you know, it never even occurred to me? I spelled my hair and things like that, but not my dress." She smiled at me, showing teeth very white against her red lips. "Nice to know even you aren't perfect, Hermione..." I gasped in mock shock. "The very idea that someone would think I'm not perfect!" I raised my hand to my forehead dramatically. "I might swoon..." It made me happy to hear her laughing, even if it was only at me being silly. I leaned back in the chair, skirts finally tamed, forcing her to turn towards me. She smiled shyly at me and I was suddenly aware of her leg touching mine, her hand trailing over the arm of the chair, I realised with a start that she was tracing small circles on my thigh with her fingertips...

My breath stopped as I looked up at her and found her to be watching me. Parts of me were tingling - parts I'd thought only boys could reach... I laid my hand on top of hers and leaned towards those crimson lips, both of us smiling gently.

In the next breath our lips had touched, lipstick mingling slightly as her tongue slipped out to run across mine. Identical moans left us and my arms raised to her neck, hers around my waist, pulling me closer, the strange feeling of having small breasts pressed against mine making those parts which were tingling take me over until there was no thought other than of the soft skin, and softer lips.

All too soon the kiss broke and I led her quickly away to my room. We shared a glass of Fire-Whisky, dropping the glass when it was empty and almost falling onto my bed. I had the presence of mind to drag the curtains closed so only moonlight from the window behind the bed lit us. I looked at the sight we made, her in a rosey dress which hugged her curves, her skin a darker tone against my creamy bedsheets, my own deep green dress and my skin glowing pale in the moonlight, and my heart sang that we could be here like this.

I reached out a hand and strokes my fingers down her cheek, gasping gently as she licked the tip of my thumb before I traced a warm line down her neck and shoulder... "Cho..." I whispered in the darkness.

"Shhhh..." murmered the beautiful girl before me. "We have all night, and tomorrow we will talk. This is enough for now..." With that, Cho leaned up and kissed me.

She was right, too... We had all night, and we talked the next day. We spent all day walking hand in hand, so everyone knows now that we're a couple...I'm glad I was able to help her, in the end.

* * *

Thank you for reading this... 


End file.
